


Pierced and Inked.

by tendouforlife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendouforlife/pseuds/tendouforlife
Summary: A TeruNaka au, in which both men have pierced and inked one another, but deep within the heart and soul.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pierced and Inked.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written plenty of aus but on Twitter, and therefore I have decided to use this au as my first post for my new ao3 account! Do leave comments and any more ships you would like to see :)
> 
> Also, since it is my first time, I'm sorry if I misused the formatting, I will improve in the future.

It wasn’t easy to run a business, when there’s constant bickering between two owners who were the complete opposite of each other. That’s what Tanaka felt as a tattoo artist who owns the first floor of the building, and below him, was Terushima, owner of a piercing store.

Tanaka was more of an introvert himself. He’d usually stay inside, designing tattoos as requested by customers, only accepting limited appointments per day. Usually seen in just a tank top with jeans, he barely made any impression that would amaze anyone. Terushima on the other hand, was an outgoing person. He’d usually have more friends over than customers for his piercings. He was full of laughter, loud as ever and quite the drinker. Unlike Tanaka, he could easily be liked by others in an instant.

The bickering only happens when Tanaka and Terushima bump into each other. Sometimes when Terushima is too loud in the middle of the night, disturbing Tanaka’s sleep. It could also be due to the cats that Tanaka keeps, as they roam around, ending up in Terushima’s shop.

Despite being an introvert, there was one thing that came to his attention in regards to his neighbor.

> “I said I was sorry!”
> 
> “Ah, shut it. I’m leaving!”

The voices were distant but clear from where Tanaka was observing, the toxicity of Terushima's relationship. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, but because he played no part, he decided to stay silent. Although at times, he could hear crying coming from downstairs, and countless empty beer cans found in the trash bin. It was painful for him to witness, but who was he to have a say?

Like any other day, Tanaka closed up right after his last appointment as he made plans to meet up with his sister, Saeko. Outside of the building, he bumped into a man, who reeked of alcohol. He looked up to apologize, only to be facing Terushima’s lover. Unbothered, the man ignored Tanaka and entered the building. Somehow at that moment, he felt uneasy, as if something bad was about to happen. Knowing he wasn’t involved, he shook it off easily.

Tanaka never liked being out when it’s past midnight, but apparently it was inevitable when it’s with his sister. _‘There’s too much for me, maybe I should just give it to him?’_ He asked himself as he looked at the leftovers he brought home. He changed his mind the moment he saw the floor to Terushima was dark. _‘Oh, maybe he’s asleep.’_

He reached out for his keys as he walked up the stairs, and to his surprise he found a man on the floor, back leaning against his door.

“Terushima-san?” He gently tapped on his shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

He was drunk, eyes swollen and dried up. He was a **mess**.

Startled, Terushima shot up from the floor and walked down the stairs in a complete unstable state. “Hey, are you-”, he stopped as he saw Terushima holding up one hand, his back facing Tanaka as he left. Strangely, Tanaka had a bad feeling.

The next morning, Tanaka woke up to the biggest surprise.

“I want a tattoo.” Terushima sounded determined. Who was Tanka to reject since it was his job, so he welcomed his neighbor in.

“Do you have a specific design?” Terushima took out a piece of paper that had a rough sketch, in which Tanaka guessed, he made up his own. The sketch, although quite vague, seemed to have a significant meaning behind it, and Tanaka could decipher it.

A broken heart of a broken person.

It was a turn of events, and both men eventually got closer. At first it wasn’t a concern, until Tanaka realized that he was slowly catching feelings. The sight of Terushima gave him butterflies, and the thought of him would instantly make him smile like an idiot.

> “Hey, Teru! Can I give you a new tattoo?”
> 
> “A new tattoo?”
> 
> “Yeah, a gift from me to you.”
> 
> “Sure, go ahead.”
> 
> “I’ll have it right behind your shoulder!”

With the unspoken feelings buried, half a year has passed and it was winter. He thought it would be suitable to finally confess, although knowing the chances of him being rejected was high. It was better than having to stay silent. But there wasn’t a chance, more like, there **never** was.

The room reeked of alcohol and flooded with laughter of both men. “Alright, your turn!” Terushima said, his face all flushed as he took another shot from his glass. Tanaka’s eyes couldn’t help but to stare right at the man whom he fell for. He mustered up all courage, took another shot and shouted as he slammed his glass onto the table, “I dare you to kiss me!”

Silence filled the tense air between them, as they both locked their gaze onto each other. Tanaka knew it was a stupid thing to say, and thought that he should just take it back. It was too late when he came to his senses, as he felt a warm touch against his lips. The warmth he longed for, he somehow got it although he knew it was just a gesture that meant nothing. Half drunk, Tanaka appreciated the moment all to himself, knowing well that Terushima wouldn’t remember a thing.

The next day, he visited Terushima’s shop, and requested for a piercing. “Sure. What type of piercing do you want?” Tanaka smiled as he tapped his fingers on his lips.

As winter came to an end, so did their friendship. Tanaka could remember vividly the week before, a commotion happened beneath him. He heard that Terushima’s ex lover came over, and they argued all night, until it came to a stop, and the last thing he heard was the door slammed shut and Terushima drove away with the man. A week has passed, and in that week he heard nothing of him. Just like how winter went away, so did Terushima and the ache in his heart decided to stay.

Just like every Friday night, the bar was occupied, it was stuffy for Tanaka but he couldn’t care less as he sat with his glass on hand, head facing down. Ever since the disappearance of Terushima, he’d find himself in the bar every week for the past three months, as he drank his sorrow away, trying his best to erase every piece of Terushima in his mind. As expected, alcohol didn’t do the trick, not even all the one night stands he had. Drowned in his thoughts, he snapped back as he felt a sudden force on his shoulder.

“Oh, I’m so sorry about that!” The voice was so familiar to him. “Oh, it’s fine.” He turned to face the man, and to his surprise, it wasn’t just any man.

“Te- **Teru**?”

His room felt somewhat even spacious than before as he crawled under the sheets and hid himself. He wished he could hide from the unbearable sadness, from the endless loneliness, from the stabbing words he heard that would not stop echoing in his head.

> “Ryu, I’m moving out of the country.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “I’m getting married to my boyfriend.”

Tanaka’s world collapsed and his heart shattered to pieces. The best decision would be for him to move on, and in order to take such a big step in his life, he decided to cut everything off. Standing in the midst of a huge crowd, he gripped the handle of his luggage hard. Tanaka sent out a last text that would mark the end of his love story.

_I’m sorry for not attending. Congratulations on your wedding!_

He switched off his phone, and kept it away in his coat. His fingers gently caressed the piercing on his lips, as he reminisced the remaining bit of Terushima that pierced his heart and soul.

Standing against the window, Terushima stared into the dark night sky, as the moon shone brightly. His eyes followed an airplane that took off and slowly disappeared. He felt a warm breath against his nape, and hands that started to wrap around his half naked body.

"Hey, what's this?"

"What?" He asked, glancing over to his husband. A finger traced around his back shoulder, which he recognized immediately, was where he got his other tattoo by Tanaka.

"Oh, my tattoo?"

"Yeah, what's it say?" He went silent and smiled, a sad smile. For only he knew what it meant. The mere words that were inked onto his skin, felt much heavier to him as it was inked onto his heart and soul.

_Nunc scio quid sit amor._


End file.
